Cera Altepetl Proper
Cera Altepetl Proper This part of the storyline is continued from The High Jungle Quest Hub ''' '''Prerequisite: Must have completed the High Jungle Hub quests in Cera Altepetl Boundary, and Glaucous Quarries High Jungle Quest Hub Areas Note: The Hub Quest encompasses a large amount of content, and each portion of the storyline will be published in in its own designated section of the wiki. The High Jungle Quest Hub - Part 1 Cera Altepetl Proper - Part 2 The Twilight Jungle - Part 3 The Shimmering Quarries - Part 4 ---- Cera Altepetl Proper Another 3 Days have passed and the Town Crier has a message for you: Speak to Gatekeeper Chimalli in the Veiled Path, East of the Cera Atlepetl Boundary.You are granted entry into the city, but the bramble must be cleared or else no one is getting back in. }} A City Overgrown City Cleaning (Daily Hub Quests) The following are daily quests, which will come up in random order. You will get 2 quests per day from this category, once you have progressed far enough in the story. and 1 |name2=Poison Flower Picking |type2=main |desc2=Chipahua, the city's janitor, needs help plucking Poison Flowers! Find Poison Flowers in bushes throughout the High Jungle or Flux. |task2=Find 20 Poison Flowers |reward2= and 1 |name3 = Leaf Litter Sweeping |type3 = main |desc3 = Chipahua, the city's janitor, needs more Bamboo Brooms! Find Bamboo Brooms in bushes throughout the High Jungle or Flux. |task3 = Find 20 bamboo brooms |reward3 = and 1 |name4 = Pest Squashing |type4 = main |desc4 = Chipahua, the city's janitor, needs help squashing pests! Whack any critters wandering fields throughout the High Jungle or Flux. |task4 = Whack 30 critters |reward4 = and 1 |name5 = Thorn Whacking |type5 = main |desc5 = Chipahua, the city's janitor, could use your help weed whacking! Whack thorny weeds popping up in fields throughout the High Jungle or Flux. |task5 = Whack 15 Thorny Weeds |reward5 = and 1 |name6 = Miasma Fugmugation |type6 = main |desc6 = Chipahua, the city's janitor, needs more bamboo fans! Find bamboo fans in bushes throughout the High Jungle or Flux. |task6 = Find 20 bamboo fans |reward6 = and 1 }} 'Mochi Council Quests' After Completing 8 tasks for Chipahua, head North and speak to the Mochi Council at the top of the temple, in the center of the city. |name3=Blinding Foot Pain |type3=main |desc3=Help the Mochi Council with their troubles and they'll consider hearing your questions. Council member Patli needs you to get them Foot Salve for their aching feet. Start your search in the new Bazaar, just East of the entrance of Cera Altepetl Proper. |task3=Find someone in the new Bazaar who has Foot Salve |reward3= |name4=Sap for Salve |type4=main |desc4=Council member Patli needs you to get them Foot Salve for their aching feet. The Pochteca in the new bazaar, will trade you some for Buckets of Sap, found in bushes in the Milpa, West of the entrance to Cera Alteptetl Proper. |task4=Find 30 Buckets of Sap |reward4= |name5=Blinding Foot Pain |type5=main |desc5=Council member Patli needs you to get them Foot Salve for their aching feet. You got some from the Pochteca in the new bazaar! Give it to the council member, atop the temple in the center of Cera Altepetl Proper. |task5=Return to council member Patti in Cera Altepetl |reward5= |name6=Absent Ancient Texts |type6=main |desc6=Help the Mochi Council with their troubles and they'll consider hearing your questions. Council member Necalli needs you to recover Ancient Texts from a commoner hoarding them near the Western wall of Cera Altepetl Proper. |task6=Speak with the peasant hoarder near the Western Wall |reward6= |name7=Absent Ancient Texts |type7=main |desc7=A gang of monkeys stole the Ancient Texts. Look for them in bushes in the Milpa (farm field), in the south western corner of Cera Altepetl Proper. |task7=Recover 12 Ancient Texts |reward7= |name8=Hard of Hearing |type8=main |desc8=Help the Mochi Council with their troubles and they'll consider hearing your questions. Council member Huemac needs you to recover Wooden hearing Horns from bushes in the Milpa (farm field), in the south western corner of Cera Altepetl Proper. |task8=Find 16 Wooden Hearing Horns |reward8= |name9=A Functional Council |type9=main |desc9=With your help, the Mochi Council can now get back to running the city! They need time to discuss current affairs before they're ready to speak with you. |task9=Wait to be summoned by the Mochi council |reward9= }} 'Cera Altepetl Proper Side Quests' |name2=This City is Bananas |type2=main |desc2=Help Zapolotl find her Golden Bananas, which no-good monkeys have hid throughout Cera Alteptetl Proper. Some areas are locked and will be opened up as you help restore the city. |task2=Find 14 Golden Bananas |reward2= x5 }}Note: There is a Golden Banana on a mat in front of the Cera Altepetl Pahcalli Store that is being sold 1,000,000 gold. You need to make this purchase in order to complete the banana quest of finding 14 golden bananas. In addition to the bananas, you get one for each one you find. Spoiler: '''Cera Altepetl Banana Locations ---- Teleporter Quest *Port-Co. is setting up a Teleporter in Cera Altepetl Boundary. *Details for this quest can be found on the The High Jungle Quest Hub page. ---- Nahui Eggs Note: Eggs become available when the Twilight Rumors Quest begins. '''The Strange Jungle Egg : A strange creature dropped an egg in the Ulama Field, North West from the temple. and ran off ! Ask the store keeper in Certa Altepetl Proper about it. This egg is found when starting the Twilight Rumors quests : The jungle egg found in the Ulama Field is a Nahui egg, which can be hatched using one of 4 unique stone quarry artifacts available from Tlalli's Artifact Restoration Shop in The Glaucous Quarries You can purchase more eggs from the Certa Altepetl Pahcalli store for 50 , and for an additional cost, you can also hatch them there. Note: The effects of each hatched pet may be random. , x4, x1 x1 |name2=Fox Nahui |attr2=Gems%, Mana%, Gold% |bonus2=+20% |desc2= |cost2=225,000 , x4, x1 x1 |name3=Raptor Nahui |attr3=Fruit%, Power%, Mana% |bonus3=+20% |desc3= |cost3=225,000 , x4, x1 x1 |name4=Banana Nahui |attr4=Fruit%, Power%, Gems% |bonus4=+20% |desc4= |cost4=225,000 , x4, x1 x1 }} Restoring the Shrine Another 3 Days have passed and the Town Crier has a message for you: The Mochi Council have summoned you. They want you to reopen the Shrine District and restore Teotl's shrine. |name2=Restoring the Shrine |type2=main |desc2=After opening the Shrine District, go to the north and inspect the Offering Slab of Teotl's Shrine |task2=Click on the Offering Slab of Teotl's Shrine |reward2= |name3=Restoring the Shrine |type3=main |desc3=You are tasked with restoring Teolt's Shrine, somewhere in the Shrine District. You've found the offering plate for the shrine. Solve the puzzles in the Shrine District field to restore Teotl's Shrine. |task3=Solve three puzzles in the Shrine District |reward3= |name4=Time with the Shrine |type4=main |desc4=The Council needs time to revisit Teotl's restored Shrine. They'll summon you later. |task4=Wait to be summoned by the Mochi Council |reward4= }} Verdant Empowerment Another 3 Days have passed and the Town Crier has a message for you: The Mochi Council have summoned you. They want you to continue restoring the Bramblenomicon but they do not trust the Flame Gaper to do so. They have instead sent you to Xipil who you met in the Shrine District. }} Verdant Empowerment (Daily Hub Quests) The following are daily quests, which will come up in random order. You will get 2 quests per day from this category, once you have progressed far enough in the story. and 1 |name2 = Imbued Stone Storing |type2 = main |desc2 = Xipil needs help gathering Imbued Stones! Find them in bushes throughout the High Jungle or Flux. |task2 = Collect 20 Imbued Stones |reward2 = and 1 |name3 = Lush Root Harvesting |type3 = main |desc3 = Xipil needs help harvesting Lush Roots! Harvest them from Dirt Piles in High Jungle fields or Flux. |task3 = Harvest 15 Lush Roots from dirt piles |reward3 = and 1 |name4 = Pulsing Vine Finding |type4 = main |desc4 = Xipil needs help gathering Pulsing Vines! Find them in bushes throughout the High Jungle or Flux. |task4 = Collect 20 Pulsing Vines |reward4 = and 1 |name5 = Twitching Bone Trapping |type5 = main |desc5 = Xipil needs help gathering Twitching Bones! Find them in bushes throughout the High Jungle or Flux. |task5 = Collect 20 Twitching Bones |reward5 = and 1 |name6 = Verdant Mote Nabbing |type6 = main |desc6 = Xipil needs help gathering Verdant Motes! Find them in bushes throughout the High Jungle or Flux. |task6 = Collect 20 Verdant Motes |reward6 = and 1 }} Imbuing Quests Imbuing the Hearing Horn With the Bramblenomicon restored further, head back to the Mochi Council atop the temple in Cera Altepetl Proper and speak to council member Huemac. }} Imbuing the Spectacles Council member Huemac can hear something but he does not understand. Now Council Member Patli wants you to imbue his glasses. }} Imbuing the Gloves Council member Amoxtli now wants you to imbue his gloves so that he can feel the whims of Teotl with incredible detail! }} Talking with Teotl After having you imbue their various objects with the Bramblenomicon's new power, the Mochi Council is busy communicating with Teotl. They'll summon you later. ---- Twilight Rumors Another 3 Days have passed and the Town Crier has a message for you: The Mochi Council has summoned you. Speak with them atop the temple in the center of Certa Altepetl Proper. ) to find a way North from Certa Altepetl Proper. |reward1= |name2=Twilight Rumors |type2=chain |desc2= |task2=Go through the northern passage in Cera Altepetl Proper |reward2= |name3=Twilight Rumors |type3=chain |desc3=You are continuing your search in the Twilight Passage |task3=Solve the puzzle (56 ) to find a way down the ridge |reward3= |name4=Twilight Rumors |type4=chain |desc4=Continue north through the Twilight Passage |task4=Solve the puzzle (56 ) to reveal the rumored structure |reward4= |name5=Twilight Rumors |type5=chain |desc5= |task5=Return to council member Amoxtli atop the Cera Altepetl Proper temple |reward5= }} Twilight Thumb-Twiddling: The Mochi Council is investigating the twisted trees you discovered. They'll summon you later. ---- Pleasing Teotl Another 3 Days have passed and the Town Crier has a message for you: Someone calling themselves "High Priestess Yolotli" has summoned you via carrier parrot. Speak with her in Cera Altepetl proper. With the shrine restored, High Priestess Yolotli can now perform offerings to Teotl. She wants you to help gather reagents for the rituals. Pleasing Teotl (Daily Hub Quests) The following are daily quests, which will come up in random order. You will get 2 quests per day from this category, once you have progressed far enough in the story. and 1 |name2=Spreading Seeds |type2=main |desc2= High Priestess Yolotli needs to spread the seeds of Teotl ! Plant 15 of Teotl's Seeds in Dirt Mounds that appear in High Jungle or Flux Fields. |task2= Sow 15 seeds into dirt piles |reward2= and 1 |name3=Fruity Sacrifice |type3=main |desc3=High Priestess Yolotli needs fruit to sacrifice for Teotl! Find 10 Jungle Bananas, 10 Jungle Oranges, and 10 Jungle Guavas from bushes in High Jungle or Flux fields. |task3=Find 10 Jungle Guavas Find 10 Jungle Oranges Find 10 Jungle Bananas |reward3= and 1 |name4=Smiting in the Name of ! |type4=main |desc4= High Priestess Yolotli needs you to smite in Teotl's name! Whack 30 Critters in High Jungle or Flux fields. |task4=Smite 30 Critters |reward4= and 1 |name5=Veggie Sacrifice |type5=main |desc5=High Priestess Yolotli needs vegetables to sacrifice for Teotl ! Find 10 Jungle Cabbages, 10 Jungle Cucumbers, and 10 Jungle Carrots from bushes in High Jungle or Flux Fields. |task5=Find 10 Jungle Carrots Find 10 Jungle Cucumbers Find 10 Jungle Cabbages |reward5= and 1 |name6=Bundle of Barkleys |type6=main |desc6=High Priestess Yolotli needs more Barkleys! Whack 15 dogs wandering in High Jungle or Flux fields, turning them into Barkleys. |task6=Turn 15 dogs into Barkleys |reward6= and 1 }} Council Concerns High Priestess Yolotli says the council have been distracted by the items you imbued for them. Perhaps it's time you interrupted them. Speak with them atop the temple in the center of Certa Altepetl Proper. Twilight Reagents Council member Patli can see a pedestal, council member Huemac can hear that there's something more and Council member Amoxtli can feel crystals, powder and little points of coldness. Those must be the reagents required for ignition. They could use your services again. }} A Portal Pedestal to reveal the Ignition Pedestal. |reward1= }} 'Pedestal Preparations' The Mochi Council are doing some preparations required to ignite the Twilight Portal. Wait for their summons ---- Another 3 days have passed, and the Mochi Council summons you. Speak to council Member Huemac atop the temple in the center of Cera Altepetl Proper Note: This quest opens a new High Jungle Hub area: The Twilight Jungle - Part 3 ---- Cera Altepetl Pahcalli (The Shop) When you first arrive in Cera Altepetl Proper the store will only have two items available. More will become available as you progress through the game. Pets x75 |name2=Parasaurolophus |attr2=Fruit% Power% Gems% |bonus2=+20% |desc2=It chooses to walk on two legs like its owner. |cost2= x75 |name3=Twilight Barkley |attr3=Gems% Mana% Gold% |bonus3=+20% |desc3=The cutest minion of Teotl. |cost3= x75 }} Ranch x25 |name2=Big Jungle Bramble |desc2=Be careful around these chunky vines! |cost2= x25 |name3=Small Jungle Bramble |desc3=Be careful around these chunky vines! |cost3= x25 |name4=Teotl Shrine |desc4=Now YOU can make sacrifices to the briary god! |cost4= x25 |name5=Twilight Portal Trees |desc5=A pretend twilight portal. Twilight magic not included. |cost5= x25 |name6=Twilight Fern Pillar |desc6=A sample of the Twilight Jungle flora. |cost6= x25 |name7=Twilight Palm Tree |desc7=A sample of the Twilight Jungle flora. |cost7= x25 |name8=Twilight Palm |desc8=A sample of the Twilight Jungle flora. |cost8= x25 |name9=Twilight Fern |desc9=A sample of the Twilight Jungle flora. |cost9= x25 |name10=Small Twilight Bramble |desc10=Be careful around these twilight vines! |cost10= x25 |name11=Big Twilight Bramble |desc11=Be careful around these twilight vines! |cost11= x25 |name12=Teotl Eye |desc12=Replica! Cannot be used to summon Teotl! |cost12= x25 |name13=High Jungle Golden Banana |desc13=Don't try to eat it! |cost13= x25 }} Mounts x200 }} Misc x25 |name2=Nahui Egg |desc2=Can be hatched using one of 4 unique stone quarry artifacts. |cost2= x50 }} Customization x25 |name2=Chunky Vine Hat |desc2=You can equip this in your hat slot |cost2= x25 |name3=Triceratops Hat |desc3=You can equip this in your hat slot |cost3= x25 |name4=Dinosaur Tail |desc4=You can equip this in your cape slot |cost4= x25 |name5=Verdant Mallett |desc5=You can equip this in your sword slot |cost5= x50 |name6=Hearing Horn |desc6=You can equip this in your sword slot |cost6= x50 |name7=Chunky Purple Vine Hat |desc7=You can equip this in your hat slot |cost7= x25 |name8=Black Vine Hat |desc8=You can equip this in your hat slot |cost8= x25 |name9=Purple Bush-fro |desc9=You can equip this in your hat slot |cost9= x25 |name10=Purple Leaf Hat |desc10=You can equip this in your hat slot |cost10= x25 |name11=Purple Vine Hat |desc11=You can equip this in your hat slot |cost11= x25 |name12=Teotl Hat |desc12=You can equip this in your hat slot |cost12= x25 |name13=Basket Hat |desc13=You can equip this in your hat slot |cost13= x25 }} Category:Cera Altepetl Proper Category:The High Jungle Category:The High Jungle Quest Hub